clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey
Casey is a evil puffle that orders everybody around. Background Casey was Spongebobrocks09's puffle at first and then he ditched her and gave her to The Andersons, the friendly neighbors next door. The Andersons agreed to keep them with their other pets, Jo Jo, Gregie, Kate, Riley, and Laura. She hates everything, including her owners. She orders everyone around, and she likes it. Casey in action *Casey: Hey Greg, That shirt is so.. it's so... *Mr. Anderson: Yes? *Casey: SO HORRIBLE! YOU LOOK LIKE A STUPID CLOWN IN THAT THING!!!! *Mr. Anderson: R-really? *Casey: Oh no, no. YES IT LOOKS HORRIBLE! DUH! *Mr. Anderson:I really am just wasting my time. *Casey: Changing doesn't. *Greg: No, You aren't convincing Me this time! *Casey: Would I do that? *Greg: YES! *( Casey gives Greg the evil eye) *Greg: Oh boy. ---- *Newman: Awww, look at the cute puffle! Lemme hold you.... *''Casey snarls'' *Newman: What is it? Am I too evil for you? *Casey: No, you're just dressed like a color blind idiot. *Newman: But I thought bow ties were in this season! *Casey: Well, you thought wrong. *''Newman runs away crying'' ---- *(The Mail comes And Mrs. Anderson brings it in, excited) *Mrs. Anderson: Aw, man! It's A Stupid Str00del letter! *Casey: Str00dels are stupid? I'm one. *Mr. Anderson: I'm sorry, But then you're stupid. *Casey: KnOw II'm N@WT! STR00DELS AWRRE AWWWESUME! U HAVE NO $EN$SE! *Mrs. Anderson: Whatever. *Casey: Hmmph. Penguins are so stupid. ---- *(After striking out in baseball) *Casey: KILL HIM! KILL THE UMPIRE! *(Good news for the umpire, Casey is always dragged off the field after that.) ---- *Tails6000:Hey YOU! Yeah, you! You're that evil puffle, aren't you? *Casey: Why yes, yes I am! Your outfit is so last season. * *Tails turns red* *Casey:And that helmet is so weird. You should return it. * *Tails steams smoke* *Casey:And when I'm done speaking, you will be destroyed. *sees that Tails is so angry* *gulp* *Angry Tails:STOP THE INSULTS YOU INSOLENT ~!@#$%^&*()_+*/!@~@#$$%^&* PUFFLE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE OR I WILL CALL THE !@#@!~!@#$%^&*()_+*/ COPS! * Casey: under her breath" someone's got issues. ---- * Linky: So Casey, did you hear the news? * Casey: What news? Also it better be quick I ain't got all day. * Linky: It's about the new Str00del. Weird ain't he. * Casey: Billy Mays? * Linky: No, no the other guy. I think his name is Ghost Pnguin. * Casey: GRRRR, do not mention that name to me! He is a disgrace to the proud name of "Str00del"! * (Linky looks surprised) * Linky: Well I guess I'll just be going then. (The puffle runs off to find Link) ---- Trivia *She really is evil. * Casey loves baseball, and plays very well. She also screams at the umpire. * She makes a cameo in Ultimate Penguin Band. She is just a voice though, and doesn't play the Skull Guitar like originally planned. *She was so insulting to Tails6000 he screamed many punctuation marks just to fume out his anger. See also *Casey at the Bat *The Andersons *Mabel *The Andersons' Puffles *Ultimate Penguin Band Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Villains